


Plan A

by imaginary_golux



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Humor, M/M, Nonverbal Communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 19:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: For the February Ficlet Challenge prompt "Nonverbal communication."Finn and Poe have been captured, but they don't need to talk to make a plan.Beta by my Best of all Beloveds, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw.





	Plan A

Their captors have, rather sensibly, gagged Poe, and the ropes around their wrists may be low-tech but they’re definitely tight enough to do the job. Finn’s hands are bound in _front_ of him, though, which is something of a mistake on their captors’ part, if Finn can just figure out how to not get zapped again with the rather nasty stun-gun the right-hand guard is wielding. Finn glances over at his lover, raising an eyebrow, and Poe jerks his head slightly to the left. Up ahead of them, the tunnel branches, and while the right-hand branch is well-lit, the left is dim, dusty, and clearly unused.

It’ll have to do. Finn nods, just a little, and scuffs his foot against the floor as he walks, once, twice, thrice.

Finn stumbles as they reach the fork in the corridor, lurching heavily to his right and overbalancing the guard with the stun-gun. The guard, not expecting anything quite so crude, goes down with a yelp, and Poe whirls about and, for lack of any better options, headbutts the other guard in the chin. There’s a horrid crunching noise and Poe’s guard collapses in a heap. Finn drops to one knee to snatch up the stun-gun, ripping it out of the guard’s hands with a vicious twist, and stuns the guard before he can do more than swear, then lurches to his feet and follows Poe down the left-hand passageway into the unknown.

Poe skids to a stop three turns later, when the faint light from the hallway they left behind has faded so far that it’s nearly too dark to see, and turns to let Finn get at his bound hands. The rope is well-tied and Finn’s dexterity isn’t the best with his own hands tied, but a few minutes’ frantic work has it undone, though there are welts on Poe’s wrists, and Poe whirls around, not even bothering to reach for the gag before he sets to work on the ropes on Finn’s arms.

“How d’you want to work getting back to the ship?” Finn murmurs, keeping most of his attention on the corridor behind them, lest their erstwhile captors have gotten their act together rather faster than Finn actually expects.

Poe gets the rope around Finn’s wrists untied and snorts with something like dry amusement, and Finn looks down to see Poe winding the rope around his own wrists, tucking the ends into his clenched fists so it looks like he’s still bound. Finn snorts his own half-amused laugh. “Go with tradition,” he mutters, and takes Poe’s arm, holding the stun-gun like he’s keeping Poe under guard.

“We gotta get a better Plan A,” he murmurs as they head back towards the hangar, and Poe’s arm shakes under his hand as Poe tries desperately not to laugh.

*

An hour later, safely in hyperspace, Finn carefully unties the gag, trying not to pull on the strands of Poe’s hair that have gotten tangled in the knot. Poe sighs with relief as it comes away at last.

“Plan A works fine,” is the first thing he says, and Finn rests his head on Poe’s shoulder and laughs, harder than the weak joke really deserves, out of sheer relief that they’re safe, somehow, again.

And then Poe coaxes his head up with a gentle hand, and the kiss that follows really needs no words at all.


End file.
